


A Little Magic For Happiness

by fORVEVERsIMPING



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Because noone else will, But I wanna write this, Don't expect perfect grammar, How Do I Tag, I suck at writting, I will add additonal tags later, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Oops forgot to edit the chapters count, This is inspired by Kobato, no beta we die like my sanity, this is my first fic btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fORVEVERsIMPING/pseuds/fORVEVERsIMPING
Summary: "I want help others"And with those words, his journey beganAka: An AU where Hinata is a young magician and he help others with their problem
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	A Little Magic For Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I barely got a C on my writting essay.
> 
> That's it. That's your warning.

Clear. Everything was just so... clear.

From the sky to the ground, they were all a water-colored clarity.

That's the view Hinata Shouyou saw when he opened his eyes. An unknown place, one that looks like it doesn't even exist in the human world. Yet here he is, a human, trampling on crystal clear snow with his body. Hinata feels like he just tainted a blank canvas, one that reserved for someone else that not him, just by laying down, not a single part of his body twitching.

 _Where am I?_. Those thought swirled through Hinata's mind. _I can't see anything, or rather, there **nothing** to see_. Hinata then swayed his head to the side, hoping to find something, even a speck of dust, to calm his nerve. But luck is not on Hinata's side, as no matter where he turned, it's still the same scenery.A transparent horizon spreading endlessly.

Hinata started to panick, but his body is still frozen in place. He feels scared, the same feeling anyone would feel if one day their view become black, even though their eyes are opened. But for Hinata, it's not pitch black that filled his eyes, but rather, it's a clear-colored world that he can't seem to see the end of. _I-I need to stand up first_. Hinata encouraged himself, trying to snap out of the fear that took over his body seconds ago.

Hinata tried to bend forward, and he did. He managed to get up in a sitting position, but he felt...odd. Something was wrong, his instinct told him, his body felt so... _light_. _Has it always been this light?_.Hinata wondered to himself, and as he looked down at the ground, he saw his reflection. _Is this...a mirror?_

But after decided to quit talking to himself, Hinata tried to take another action and stand up. It worked again, unsuprisingly, and now Hinata was on his two feet, looking around to find some clues about his surrounding.

But just like before, there's still nothing, even after changing his view on this transparency, there's still nothing. Just a clear horizon that seem so infinite.

" _Greeting_ "

Just as Hinata about to fall flat on his face and venture deep in despair, a strange voice sang. Yes, _sang_ , because he doesn't know how to describe it. It echos through the endless space, yet he doesn't hear any sound boucing off this infinite space. It sounds like someone just autotuned their voice. It sound masculine yet feminime. _It sounds so surreal_ , that was Hinata thought.

" _Tell me what you wish for_ ", the voice rang out, and Hinata can only responsed with a confused look on his face.

" _Tell me what you wish for_ ", the voice repeated, and it seems like it will continue to do so if Hinata doesn't give a reply.

"Can you tell me what's happening first? I-I mean, I just in bed a few minutes ago and now I standing on some mirrory ground.",Hinata said. _Gosh, me and my vocabulary._ , Hinata thought to himself.

" _You has been killed by something that should have never entered your life, and to compensate, the gods have decided to grant you one wish_ ", the voice reply nonchalant, seem to not be affected by the words she said. But Hinata was.

 _Killed?But doesn't that mean..._. "Am I dead?", Hinata asked the space around him, his body started to tremble in disbelief.

" _Yes_ ", the reply was cold, like as if there's no emotion behind those words.

Hinata started to tear up as he thought to himself. _Dead? I'm dead? There's no way right? This is just a dream, right? I was sleeping just a moment before so of course this is a dream. I'm not dead. Yeah, I'm not dead. I'm still alive. I'm still get to reminisce my memories of Natsu and mom. I'm still get to spend time with my friends. I-I'm still-_

" _Tell me what you wish for_ ", the echo from nowhere cut off his own thought, seeming not to care about human emotion that much. It was just like...

"Are you a living being?", Hinata shakingly asked while his tear were overflowing, some got to his mouth when he opened his mouth, and it tasted salty on his tongue.

" _No, I'm a relic made by the gods to send messages_ ", the reply was short as always, but it was the final push for Hinta to cry his heart out.

Cry filled up the empty space, tears staining the clear floor, and the same question repeated nonstop " _Tell me what you wish for_ "

\---------

"C-Can I truly wish for a-anything?", Hinata Shouyou asked the empty space before him, he tried his best to stop suttering, but he can't seem to do such thing.

" _Yes_ "

"I want to live"

" _That's not possible_ "

"Why?"

" _Because revival is hard to accomplish. Beside, someone has already wished for that_ "

 _Someone wished for me to live? Who would do such thing? Can a human being even do that?_. Hinata thought to himself. While he did cry more tears than he ever did his entire life back then, Hinata was someone who always look to bright side of things, even in _death_. He got a wish, of course he would wish the most reasonable thing in this situation, _his life_. But since an unknown person who wished for him to be alive, and the voice didn't tell him who, and he also can't bring his family back, he pratically got a free wish.

" _Tell me what-_ "

"I want help others", Hinata accidentally cut off the voice with his statement. "A-Ah I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt...", he muttered out in embarrassment.

" _Is that your final answer?_ ", the voice said, not being bothered by the accident that just happened.

In truth, Hinata Shouyou was orphan, he lost his mom and sister in a car crash, and him being the only the survivor at the age of 16, he was sent to an orphanage. There he met children with worse circumstances than his. Some were abandoned because they was unwanted, some were sent away because their disabilities, some didn't know their parents' faces. While Hinata was extremely sad over his family's death, the other children, most of them are much younger than him,and care takers always smiled and tried to cheer him up, despite their worse fortune. That's when Hinata Shouyou decided, _I want to make those who are unfortunate happy_. While he don't know how to do such things, Hinata was sure he could find a way.

"Yes", Hinata said fiercely, fire burning inside his eyes. 

" _Your wish will be accepted under the supervision of Kurui_ ", the voice said, and a flash of light engulf the clear space. Once the light disappeared, Hinata Shouyou began his journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kobato


End file.
